Popioły/Tom III/XIV
Po stracie miejsca przy boku generała Sokolnickiego wskutek zajść podczas szturmu Sandomierza Rafał powrócił jak niepyszny do swego pułku i na dawne miejsce. Tylko dzięki szybkości wypadków, jak kapitulacja i wymarsz załogi sandomierskiej do Puław, udało mu się wyjść niepostrzeżenie z całej afery, bez sądu, degradacji i gorszych następstw. W dniu 4 lipca, kiedy wszystkie siły polskie wyruszyły z Radomia na południe w ślad za ustępującym nieprzyjacielem, Olbromski na czele kilkudziesięciu ułanów ze swego szwadronu szedł na szpicy przedniej straży kawaleryjskiej w Świętokrzyskie Góry od strony Kunowa. Minął szybko Bodzentyn, przez który dopiero co przeciągnęła znaczna siła austriacka, i wkroczył ostrożnie w lasy. Zrazu wziął się na prawo przez wieś Psary, ażeby uniknąć głównego gościńca, gdzie mógł łatwo zetknąć się z maruderami Mondeta. Chłopi okoliczni zawiadomili go, że wojsko austriackie poszło gościńcem i że zabiegając mu drogę spoza góry Strawczanej tym łatwiej może się zetknąć z siłami i być zaskoczonym w lesie. Ruszył tedy wolnym gościńcem wprost na Wzorki i Świętą Katarzynę. Mżył letni deszczyk-kapuśniaczek. Chłodne łąki w smugach i gazdach leśnych jeszcze nie były pokoszone całkowicie. Dopiero gdzieniegdzie pachniało siano przewiędłe. Jeszcze się słały po łąkach najczarowniejsze leśne smółki, kosaćce, jaskółki i koniczyny. Śniade dymy rzadkich, dżdżystych obłoków wałęsały się nisko po lasach, po łańcuchu gór, po puszczy zbójeckiej. Łysica rozwinęła przed jadącym oddziałkiem żołnierzy swoją granatową delię, utkaną jasnymi kępami buków. Tam i sam wzbijały się ku górze powłóczyste smugi chmur jakoby dech żywy, idący w niebo ze świętych buków. Ciągnęły się blisko mokre tumany między koronami przedawnych jodeł, ukazując zdumionym oczom ich tytaniczne kolumny i rozpostarty ponad nimi czarny strop z koron wielkolasu. Im bardziej się zbliżali do góry, tym bardziej pachniała knieja. Stanęła przed oczyma jej głębia wewnętrzna, jej gleba dziwna, pełna wypłukanych kamyków porosłych rdzą, rudzizną i zielonkowatą pleśnią, jej pochyła górska ziemia, którą we władzę wzięły olbrzymie korzenie. Naokoło stanęły odziemki jodłowe, pokryte barwą przyćmionego srebra. Z północnej. strony zwisły na każdym kożuchy mchów twardych i suchych o barwie jaspisu, kosmate i potargane brody a kłaki. W wilgotnym wietrze zachodnim zagrały szerokie igły spławów, rozkołysały się chwianiem rytmicznym, poczęły przeginać ogromne piętra gałęzi, a szyszki wzniesione do góry wylały tajemnicę swej woni. Zięby po gęstwinach poświstywały... Oddziałek konny wyminął leśnictwo na Wzorkach, wioskę tejże nazwy leśną, zbudowaną w głębi puszczy, siedlisko ludzi krzepkich jak jodły i twardych jak buki. Grunt był ku górze coraz twardszy, złożony z krwawego, łamliwego kamyka. Ukazał się w ciemnicy jodłowej wyniosły, czworograniasty słup wieży klasztoru i białe jego mury. Tuż za kuźnią i za gospodą klasztorną był wysoki parkan ogrodu. Olbromski zaczaił za murowanicą oberży i kuźni, stojącymi naprzeciwko siebie, część swego oddziału i podzielił go na dwie partie. Jednej kazał iść dalej drogą aż przed kościołek, a sam na czele drugiej postanowił zbadać niepostrzeżenie dziedzińce klasztorne, czy w nich nie ma Austriaków. Zsiadł z konia i to samo kazał uczynić dziesiątkowi jeźdźców. Jedenasty został przy koniach ukryty za oberżą. Na dany znak przez trębacza miał z końmi w las uciekać na lewo, aż do wskazanej polanki. Rafał na czele swoich przeskoczył przez wysoki z daszkiem parkan tuż za oberżą i znalazł się w ogrodzie. Gdy tam wszedł, opuściła go chęć patrolowania, badania, poszukiwań... Stanął w cichej altanie z dzikich drzew na końcu ogrodu i na chwilę dał wolność duszy. Ujrzał jak gdyby dzieciństwo swoje, śnił o sobie widomy na jawie sen. Był tu w tym ogrodzie małym dzieckiem, a wszystko; wszystko doskonale zapamiętał... Strumień świętego Franciszka, który jest głównym rodzicem Czarnej Nidy, biegnie przez ogród z gwałtem swych małych wód, z siłą i gniewem małych pian. Tam oto spada srebrzystym snopem z drewnianej rynny wprawionej w ogrodowy mur, tu dudni, jak gdyby wpadał w głębinę pustej stągwi, tam z szelestem i szemraniem biegnie przez ogród pod białymi mostkami, pomiędzy korzenie śliwin i grusz, które słodkie jego wody wypijają. Dopadł drugiego muru i znowu ujęty w rynnę, wyciosaną w półpniu świerkowym, puszczony został na wolność. Spomiędzy drzew, w wylotach owocowych alejek, widniały białe mury. To, co niegdyś tak uderzyło wyobraźnię dziecięcą niezwykłością swoją, uderzało i dziś z tą samą siłą... Klasztor! Z podziwem, zdumieniem i dawnym lękiem patrzał na owo ziszczone wspomnienie dzieciństwa. Te same szare skarpy rozkraczone, wyrażające niesłychany wysił, moc, chłopskie podsadzanie się ze wszej potęgi. Te same kamienie, co od zwietrzenia już to stały się czarne i okryte rdzą jak żelazo, już zlasowane, powlekły się białą, niezniszczalną polewą i stały podobne do kafla wiecznotrwałego. Nad skarpami ściany zimne i wysokie, z małymi pod dachem oknami. Zła myśl nieci uśmiech, kiedy się duma mimo woli nad owym celem, który kazał okienka zakonnic umieszczać tak wysoko. Zła myśl przewija się i sama siebie zawstydzając chyłkiem wbiega kędyś w gęste zastępy owocowych drzew, między rabaty kwiatowe, gdzie wysmukłe lilie o strzępiastych i rozprysłych płatkach kielichów, o brunatnych pylnikach i lepkim, żółtawym soku, wylewają odór czystości. Plamy wilgotne w narożnikach muru niby cień wiecznie obecny czyhają na białość wapiennych ścian, podobnie jak szyderstwo czyha na zachwyt, podobnie jak tłusta drwina czyha na dziewiczość uniesienia. Blaszane rynny przy dachu, przyrząd tak niezwykły w tych stronach... Albowiem w tych stronach nieznane jest jeszcze nic, co by było wymysłem ku udogodnieniu życia. Wszystko tu jest jeszcze jak za Chrobrego króla, jak za króla Krzywousta albo Mnicha. Pierwszy tu obraz domu murowanego z kamienia przyniosły mniszki za Bodzanty, kościelnego księcia i łowcy, miłośnika tych puszcz dzikich. Drogę, która w te miejsca prowadzi, mniszkom należy zawdzięczyć, i cudny sad w dzikim boru, na kamienistym, zimnym gruncie. Im należy zawdzięczyć okrzesanie wioskowego ludu po siołach, tępienie przez szeregi wieków świętokrzyskiego zbójectwa, im założenie pierwszych sadów przy leśnych izbach, uprawę warzyw po Lechach, naukę tkania szmat z wełny i haftowania lnianych chust. Żołnierze przebiegli prędko ogród i wydostali się na obszerny dziedziniec. Stajnie klasztorne i podwórza były puste, ale wzdłuż płotu znać było ślady popasu konnicy. Na środku jeszcze się tliły ogniska obozowe. Schwytali w stajni parobka i powzięli szybką wiadomość, że w nocy, nad samym rankiem, stało w klasztorze wojsko niemieckie piesze i konne, że oficerowie kazali sobie dać jeść w refektarzu, a potem wszystko poszło ku Kielcom, ino gdzieś po drodze tęgo strzelały. Zbadawszy wszystko dokładnie Rafał poszedł na spotkanie drugiej połowy swych sił, która miała czekać przed kościołem. Zmierzał przez wirydarzyk między murem odpolnym a ścianą kościoła. Gruszki tam rosły osłonione od wiatru i wygrzewały się w cieple zacisza. Biała brzoza uderzała długimi splotami gałęzi w żelazne pręty kościelnego okienka. A okienko, okienko... Wydłubane w murze niewiarogodnej grubości, półokrągłe u góry, zaplecione tarniną kraty. Istna strzelnica przeciwko Jadźwingom... Nagłe wspomnienie oblało duszę... Toż przez to okienko wdarł się ciemną nocą złodziej-świętokradca, kraty porozginał i wyrwał, złupał nożem spróchniałą szafkę cyborium i ukradł kielich złoty. Drżą jeszcze w uszach straszliwe sylaby słów kapelana, kiedy w niedzielny dzień stoi na niskiej ambonie i opowiada ludowi z górskich wsi o tym, co się stało w świątyni. Blady, ze zwieszoną na piersi głową, usta sobie stułą zakrywa... A stuła mu w ręku drży. Lud wszystek wzdycha i szlocha. Gdy księżyna wskazał z drżeniem na okno i wyłamane kraty, wszystkie się oczy na to okno obrócą, wybladłe milczenie zalega ciżbę. Oto rozwija sukienkę kielicha i pokazuje, że święte komunikanty złodziej w nią zawinął i na ołtarzu porzucił. Wtedy ów jęk i trwoga... Lud pada na twarz i boi się wszystek, a grube mury kościoła w posadach swoich drżą. Któż by się zdziwił, któż by wyrzekał, gdyby sklepienie zwaliło się wówczas i wieża leżących przytłukła? A później, a później... Kapelan po mszy wynosi monstrancję i intonuje pieśń, a sam przez świętą Hostię patrzy w tłum. Jest głuchoniema wiara w tym tłumie, że w takiej chwili kapłan wszystkie zbrodnie ludzkie widzi jak na dłoni. Ale milczy, milczy aż do grobu. Widzi oto w tej chwili człowieka, co kraty wyłamał i święte komunikanty w sukience kielicha rzucił, widzi go jasno przed sobą, ale palcem wskazać nie może... Serce struchlałego dziecka łomoce pod mundurem ułana i niewymowna trwoga żelaznymi obcęgi ściska piersi, gdy wchodzą tłumem szumnym w progi kościoła. Jakże wydaje się niski i mały! jakże ubogi i ciasny! Wszystko w nim z grubaśnego kamienia, mur wszędzie prostacki, krzywy. Przy wejściu kropielnica, wydłubana w głazie kwarcytu. W głębi, pod amboną, pomnik rycerza śpiącego w zbroi, wykuty przed wiekami w pięknym włoskim marmurze, a teraz poczciwie i pracowicie zabielony wapnem i zabielany rokrocznie z troskliwością na każde Godne Święta. W miejscu szumnego napisu pod leżącą postacią rycerza znać w wapnie wgłębienia liter, co żadną miarą nie dały się zabielić... Sic transu gloria mundi... W ołtarzu wyzłocony posążek świętej Katarzyny, która trzyma w ręce koło swego męczeństwa i królewski miecz. Tak jej niegdyś tego złotego miecza zazdrościły dziecięce oczy!... Nad ołtarzem znowu dwa okienka — strzelnice. Fioletowy smętek osiadł na starych, sczerniałych obrazach. Słychać w ciszy jakowyś szept... Jest to może ćwierkanie piskląt w gniazdach jaskółczych, a może szelest owej brzozy, co o kraty kościelne włosy swe zielone czesze. Żołnierze poklękali w środku kościoła, oficer siadł w ławce i zatonął w marzeniu, we wspomnieniach. Podniósł oczy i drgnął. W szerokim oknie weneckiego kształtu, które z tajemniczych korytarzów klasztornych na kościół wychodzi, ujrzał trzy cienie. Głowy obramowane w kwadraty kwefów zakonnych, w białe z zewnątrz załamanie kornetów, okryte ciemnym suknem... Na piersiach złożone ręce. Oczy nieruchome... Bolesne, starcze, żółte twarze, jakoby widm zza świata... Wstał ze swego miejsca i szybko wyszedł z kościoła. Rozkosz mu sprawiało dzwonienie szabli i ostróg, przepych ubioru wojennego w przeciwieństwie do zakonnej szarzyzny i nędzy. Prędko zbiegł po szerokich stopniach między istnymi skałami białych podstaw wieży. Dał rozkaz do wsiadania i sam skoczył na siodło. Teraz — marzył — do Wyrw... Do wujaszka Nardzewskiego w gościnę, a potem dalej, na południe... Pędząc na przedzie, powtarzał sobie ze ściśniętymi zębami wciąż jedno słowo, jak hasło: — Jaz! Jaz!... Skokiem wylecieli na gościniec z lasu Łysicy na pierwsze wzgórze. Ale zaledwie Rafał rzucił okiem w nizinę, zdarł konia i stanął w miejscu jak skamieniały. Z Wyrw wznoszą się w niebo słupy czarnego dymu! Dworu nie widać, dworu wcale nie ma, stodół nie ma... Czerwone zgliszcze pełga kiedy niekiedy w tym miejscu między czarnymi koronami drzew. oddział popędził przez pastwiska, przez łąki, przez płoty i wąwozy, co pary w koniach. Przypadli jak wichura do wsi, w opłotki, na dziedziniec. Wszędzie pustka. Ani jednego człowieka. Ze dworu została tylko kupa zgliszcz, przyciesi opalonych, twardych głowni modrzewiowych i czarne rumowia piecowisk. W całej dziedzinie tylko murowany lamus ocalał. Ułany wpadły do wnętrza. Słychać było stamtąd ich krzyk. Rafał poskoczył za nimi. Zatoczył się jak pijany... Ujrzał Nardzewskiego na ziemi w krwawej kałuży, porąbanego szablami tak straszliwie, że z niego tylko ślad człowieka pozostał. Twarz była zmasakrowana, ramiona, piersi i ręce pocięte. Ale naokół, w pustych sąsiekach, na grubych dylach podłogi, przed progiem i za progiem, stały czarne strugi krwi. Stary szlachcic nie za darmo sprzedał swe życie. Rafał przypadł ku niemu ze szlochaniem. Kazał go dźwignąć żołnierzom i wynieść na dwór. Trup już był ostygł. W ręce ściskał jeszcze swój cudnie dziwerowany pistolet. Żołnierze przetrząśli lamus. Jeden z nich spostrzegł drabinę wciągniętą pod dach na wiązanie krokwi. Wypatrzono siedzącego w dymniku człowieka. Ściągnięty na dół, stawiony został przed oblicze oficera. Był to stary Nardzewskiego strzelec, Kacper. Długo się spode łba podejrzliwie przyglądał żołnierzom i oficerowi. Milczał zawzięcie. — Co się tu stało? — krzyczał nań Olbromski. — Pana zabili. — Kto zabił? — Wojsko. — Jakie wojsko? — Miemce. — Kiedy? — Dzisiaj rano. Przyszły od Świętej Katarzyny. Napchało ich się pełne podwórze, pełny dwór. — Konnica czy piechota? — Była konnica, była i piechota. — Jak się to stało? — Kazały wielmożnemu panu, żeby natychmiast śpichlerz otwierał, stodoły to samo, żeby im od śpiżarni klucze dawał! Zarazem poznał, że źle. Pan na mnie kiwnął palicem i raz dwa kazał przez zęby, żebym leciał we wieś po chłopach. Niech mi, pada, kto żyje, idzie na pomoc z cepami, z widłami, z siekierą. Ja we drzwi, a tu, słyszę, tych oficerów pan sklął, zmaścił słowem i kazał im, żeby natychmiast precz szły ze dwora! — Poszli? — Ale!... poszli! Jakem od sołtysa przez sadek do dworu przyleciał, to już szły na niego ze siablami. Pan wielmożny już wtedy w swoją najgorszą złość weszedł. Uskoczył do małej stancji i drzwi za sobą zaparł. Dopiero łap za pistolety, za dubeltówkę i przez sadek do lamusa. Mnie kazał wynieść torby z prochem to samo do onego. Wszystkie te oficery za nami! Zatrzaśli my drzwi... Pan mi powiada: "Leź w dymnik i bij z góry!" Poszedłem i układłem ta niejednego. Tymczasem drzwi wywaliły. Nie miał się, chudziak, kady oprzeć... — Toś go nie mógł bronić, łajdaku! — Dy ja go bronił, chyla wlazło... — A wieś? — Wyszły chłopy z chałup, nawet niektóre leciały obces, ale jak do nich wycelowali rzędem, skryły się, psubraty, po zapłociu, a potem w nogi. Ja tu spojrzę bez dziurę w dachu: -dym! Stodoły się palą, ze dwora dym wali! Jezusie, Maryja... Ino tego śpichlerza nie mogły podkurzyć... Jak już pan nie zipał, powywłóczyli trupy swoich kamratów za próg, zakopali w dół i poszli ku Kielcom. — Gdzie leżą? — Wszystkich za lamusem pogrzebu. Rafał bezmyślnie poszedł w tę stronę. Ujrzał przed sobą ziemię świeżo narzuconą, wysoki, okrągły kopiec. Kategoria:Popioły